


There's a Place Where Lovers Go

by Carr0t_Cak3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carr0t_Cak3/pseuds/Carr0t_Cak3
Summary: The Phantom Troupe is dead. Kurapika is dead. But Illumi is alive. And so is Hisoka.Though not for long.Illumi tries his best to make the last hour of Hisoka's life as pleasurable as possible.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	There's a Place Where Lovers Go

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this after watching a tik tok.
> 
> And this is based off the rumors of Kurapika's death. And as we all know Illumi accompanies the Troupe to the dark continent. So this is after all that.

"Hey," Illumi's lightless eyes stared towards the now dead Phantom Troupe with Kurapika included.

The huge fight was over. The Phantom Troupe and Kurapika were gone.

Well, not yet anyways.

"Come for a final goodbye I see~" Hisoka's strained voice cut through the air between them. Air that was now filled with the smell of blood and sweat, they fought hard.

But it was all over now, Illumi's heart kept doing this thing. A weird feeling knotted in his stomach and chest at the sight of Hisoka's condition.

He was bloody, gashes ran up and down his arms and his left eye was closed from it being literally scooped out. His voice wasn't that smooth and playful voice that made Illumi's heart feel all weird. Instead, it was raspy and strained, most likely from being literally choked out by Machi. 

"Maybe I did, why?" Illumi decided to try his best and humor Hisoka in his last moments.

As much as he wanted to deny it, it was too late. Illumi couldn't get him to a hospital, even then he was beyond repair. In a way, Hisoka didn't want to go to one. They both knew the exact same thing.

Hisoka's time was limited. They're both experienced in killing so they know, Hisoka only has an hour.

Illumi can have Hisoka for one hour. One last time.

"I figured you would give me a goodbye kiss!" Hisoka joked around despite the seriousness of the situation. 

Illumi didn't respond to the joke with actual words, he just sighed and went to sit next to him. The Magician watched him closely, a small smile on his face. A genuine smile.

Hisoka knew he was going to die here. If Illumi knew so did he, but he didn't want to admit it. Hisoka didn't want to admit how much he was hurting inside. He didn't want to die, not now. All of his joking was just that, he wanted to cry, he wanted to tell Illumi to get him to the hospital. But he couldn't, Hisoka was too late.

"Are you scared?" Illumi's dead tone voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Hm?~ Why would I be scared?" Hisoka closed his eyes and smiled once more, "I was never scared of death, you should know that better than anybody."

"Alright, are you nervous?"

"What's the difference?"

"I've never been one for emotions, but I can see." Illumi turned towards Hisoka, " You're frightened. Or at the very least, nervous."

Hisoka let out a laugh, doing his best to scoot closer to Illumi and not hurt himself. Deciding it was best to not let him see just how much he was hurting he responded with a very Hisoka response, "I won't be nervous if you let me take you to dinner.~" 

That really seemed to strike a chord in Illumi's heart, dinner with Hisoka. Was he joking? They both knew he only had around 55 minutes left till he died. Illumi was getting all of these feelings, things he just simply couldn't understand seemed to be drowning his thoughts.

Hisoka wasn't a friend, Illumi didn't need them. He was an assassin and nothing more, so this little measley hour of his life should mean nothing. He should've just left Hisoka there and carried on with his own life. But he couldn't. 

"Not very funny, Hisoka." The assassin decided to just stay monotone to mask the hurt inside of him.

"What can I say? I'm a joker more than I am a magician, " Hisoka tilted his head towards Illumi as if he would kiss him. In his mind he wanted to, but not now.

He'll do it before he dies.

"You're an idiot." 

-

They sat in silence for a good 5 minutes. Leaving about 50 minutes left till Hisoka dies. 

"Hey, Illumi," Hisoka didn't stop looking away from him. During those silent five minutes he examined every feature, it was cute. Even though Illumi fought hard and long against Hisoka and Kurapika he still looked beautiful. Sure, some of his silky and long black hair was cut off from knives and nen threads. Not to mention his blood stained outfit and a large (but not fatal) cut was disrupting the glossy and porcelain skin Hisoka grew to love over the years he had spent engaged to him. Illumi was perfect, in every way.

Hisoka had yet another thing he had tell him before he died then. 

"What do you want?" Illumi's hand brushed the dried blood off his face and he looked towards Hisoka.

"Have I ever told you how lovely you looked?~"

"I hate you."

"Come on, I'm sure you know you're pretty too!~"

Illumi glared at Hisoka, making him just chuckle from the reaction. What Hisoka would do to see him smile, even after everything they did. Some sexual and some not, he never once saw Illumi smile. Maybe because he was trained like that? Hisoka didn't really want to know what his beloved assassin had to go through to obtain such an vacant look in his eyes. To be fair, when they would have sex he made a face other than the huge misty bug eyes. Granted his eyes were a feature of his that made Hisoka's heart go absolutely nuts. That to his absolutely amazing body that he wanted to hold close to him, now more than ever. Sure, Illumi was beaten up pretty bad having to fight the Phantom Troupe and Kurapika. But to Hisoka, he was still just as beautiful as when he first met him those years ago. 

"You're absolutely beautiful, I want to kiss you." 

Those words had caught Illumi off guard, the kiss wasn't of course.

"Your lips are all bloody, why would I kiss you?" Illumi's eyebrows furrowed upon looking at the state of Hisoka's lips. 

Hisoka chuckled but said nothing in response. He only dragged his body closer to him and laid a peck on Illumi's clean cheek. Leaving his beloved assassin to groan in disgust and wipe it off with his hand. Not that Illumi didn't enjoy it, he just didn't know what it was.

Don't get Illumi wrong, he knew what sex was. Hell, he wasn't even a virgin- though the only person he ever did it with was with Hisoka. And he sure as hell didn't know what a kiss was, Hisoka claimed that it was romantic, that it was something he saved for Illumi and Illumi only. But Illumi never understood, he didn't know what true love felt like, what with his family the way it is. Maybe that's why Hisoka was affectionate the entire time they were together, making sure to kiss him and hold him whenever he got the chance. Is that what love was? He didn't know, with what Illumi had gone through his perception of love has been skewered, destroyed if you will.

"You got blood on me," Illumi's voice wavered just a bit. 

Hisoka's heart flew with that one line oddly enough and he proceeded to kiss him again and again, all over his face. Much to Illumi's dismay, but he didn't kiss him on the lips. Not this time.

Hisoka would save the lips for the end. 

\-- 

"So..." Illumi started off, that hidden awkward side of him that seemingly developed the moment he met his husband came back. He didn't really know what to talk about, they've been sitting there in silence, but it's already been a good half hour. Leaving 20 minutes.

"Are you sure you can't take me to the hospital?" Hisoka's voice was different. It was raspy, it held none of the whismy and sultry nature of his voice previously. Instead, it was a low whimper, as if begging for Illumi to hurry and take him to the hospital. 

"No, we're in the dark continent after all. The ship isn't coming for us," As if on instinct, Illumi's arms proceeded to wrap around Hisoka's bloodied shoulders, pulling him much closer since he knew Hisoka did not carry the energy to do it himself.

"How will you get out?" Hisoka nuzzled into Illumi's chest, much to the distain of his empty eye socket. He wanted Illumi to live, if not for his family but himself. 

Illumi sat in thought for a good 5 minutes, his mind racked with the intruding thought. Saying he won't leave, he should stay there with his beloved. But he knew he had a duty, that it wasn't over and the false thought that his family would miss him. Not to mention the fact that this does nothing for his family in anyway, in fact Hisoka dying is much more of a benefit than a burden he had to carry. Hisoka was just like all the other assassination missions he went on. This one was just long over due, nothing more and nothing less.

But it was an overdue mission that he enjoyed. His heart made that weird twinge while he combed the blood that was mixed with Hisoka's hair gel out. Allowing the red dyed hair, which the roots faded into a natural orange since he was a ginger. It was another aspect of Hisoka that made Illumi's heart feel all weird. His hair was perfect to Illumi, it was wavy when it was wet, but it turned straight once it dried, allowing Illumi to combs through it whilst they laid together in his bedroom. He didn't know why he loved it, but he just couldn't help but touch it when he got the chance. Wether it be in bed, on missions in which Hisoka tagged along because he was bored, or when he would slap him on the head, using it as an excuse. He could say he loved it.

"I don't want to leave," Illumi's voice came out barely above a whisper, something that made Hisoka want to sob right then and there, "I- I think I want to stay here with you." 

"You think? W-" Hisoka went into a coughing fit, much to his relief as he felt like he would've started crying, "And your family? I figured they wouldn't want to lose someone as valuable as you.~"

Illumi grimaced at that, as much as he never wanted to truly admit it. He knew very well his family didn't love him, at least as much as he loved them. He was seen as an experiment and nothing more, at least in his parents' eyes that was what he was. And with his siblings he was seen as an annoying older brother. But, it made Illumi wonder.

If he were to ever start a family with Hisoka? Would he want it to be normal? Not like his in any way, shape, or form?

Yeah, he would've liked that. 

"My family is important yes, but I think I'll stay with you," Illumi kissed the too of Hisoka's head, a rare showcase of affection, "For now of course." 

"The emotionless assassin finally showing emotion?" 

"Why would you say that?"

"You're crying."

"Oh?" Illumi took a hand away from Hisoka's back and went to check for any tears, much to his surprise there were, "I am, that's... Strange."

There weren't just a few, there were so much that the blood on his hands had washed away any in the place he brushed them away. 

"Illumi I-" Hisoka had to stop talking due to the searing pain in his chest and the tears that somehow formed from seeing Illumi cry for him.

"It's," Illumi tried to calm him down, but spent the next ten minutes trying to gather himself.

\--

5 minutes. 

"Illumi.." Hisoka was tired. He felt warm yet cold from the bleeding out, and his vision was smeared red from the blood and tears in his eye. 

"Hisoka.." Illumi was now looking down on Hisoka, not in a malicious way. But rather a soft way, with Illumi granting Hisoka the pleasure to rest his head on his thin but comfortable thighs. 

"I..I love you," Hisoka decided to start off with a rather bold statement. Deciding he should save everything he loved for the long speech ahead of him. 

Hisoka went into another coughing fit, but bounced back- determined to finish his speech before he went, "I love you a lot. Even more than Bungee Gum, you're so perfect to me."

"No.." Illumi didn't want this speech, as much as he wanted to deny he loved Hisoka's voice. But now he just wants him to shut up. He evoked all these feelings in him, and he doesn't want them to go away.

"You're beautiful, from your hair to your eyes," Hisoka sniffled and tried his best to continue, "And your body. I love everything about you, Illumi."

4 minutes left.

"Hisoka, please," Illumi choked out, " Please I just found everything."

"You did? What did you find." Hisoka's eye was closed now, just enjoying the sound of Illumi's voice as he envisioned his face. 

"Please, I love you. I never realized it, but I do now. I love you, Hisoka," Illumi was full on sobbing at this point whilst clutching Hisoka's bloodied and torn top.

Hisoka weakly laughed, "I always knew. This is very out of character for you Illumi.~"

"Hisoka please, you can't leave me. Not now, I want to do everything over.." Illumi's tears were pouring down on Hisoka's own face, but he didn't mind. They were like raindrops.

"Illumi, I love you."

1 minute.

"Hisoka please.."

30 seconds.

"Illumi, stay alive for me. You can do that can't you?~"

10 seconds.

"I love you, Illumi..." Hisoka used the last bit of energy in him to place a kiss on Illumi's lips, one of passion. Their final kiss whilst they both sobbed. And just as Illumi began to kiss back, Hisoka dropped back onto his thighs with a smile of content. A smile of peace, knowing that he kissed him just before he would go.

Illumi being the only thing on his mind before he died.

\--

Thus, the final Phantom Troupe member was dead. And now, Illumi was alone in the darkness with his now dead beloved laying on his lap. 

Illumi manuvered his shaky hand towards Hisoka's now calm face. He looked so peaceful, as if he was sleeping. But Illumi knew he was dead.

These feelings, feelings he just now realized had been there the whole time don't matter anymore. Why hadn't he figured it out before? Now his Hisoka was dead, his beloved magician was dead. 

For the first time in 20 years. Illumi finally broke character and screamed his heart out. The sobs and whimpers being the only thing keeping him from screaming more. He held Hisoka close, his body was still warm, as if he would wrap his arms around him and say he was playing a trick at any moment. But Illumi knew that wasn't the case. 

Hisoka was dead.

And Illumi might as well be too.


End file.
